


A Cuddle Story

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cuddle story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cuddle Story

## A Cuddle Story

by Sarah Saint Ives

* * *

Cuddle Story  
by Sarah Saint Ives 

Blair tiptoed from the bathroom as quietly as possible. Jim had been having trouble sleeping lately, and he did not want to take the chance of waking him. Sometimes, that super-sensitive hearing was a pain in the ass. There were serious drawbacks to living with a sentinel. 

Jim's slouched form on the couch made him sigh in exasperation. "Did I wake you again, Jim?" 

Jim sighed in return. "Everything wakes me up." he answered. "You might as well go flush. Just putting the lid down doesn't do much for the smell." 

Blair returned to the bathroom, flushed the toilet and washed his hands. "Sorry." he said, as he joined the sentinel on the couch. "I didn't mean to wake you." 

"It's not your fault." Jim picked up the remote control and turned on the television, which brightened the room. He flinched at the light. "It's my problem." 

"It's my problem, too, Jim. I'm the one who keeps waking you up. This insomnia is too much. You haven't had a good night's sleep for...ever. What can I do--short of conking you on the head with a hammer--to help you sleep?" 

"I don't know. Sleeping pills?" 

"We'll get you some if they'll help. You know I don't like synthetic drugs or chemicals, but when you don't sleep, your mind becomes a danger to itself. Insomniacs get some weird psychological problems. I heard about a man who killed his wife, his kids and his dog because they all snored and he couldn't sleep." 

"Damn." Jim said listlessly. "His dog?" 

"Yeah, man. His dog. He snored." 

"Oh, well, if he snored." 

"I don't snore, do I, Jim?" 

"A little. Sometimes." 

"I do?" 

"Sort of a little snorty snore. You snore like a girl." 

Blair grinned. "I do not, man." 

"Yeah, you do. You snore exactly the way my mom used to." 

"Tell me what I sound like." 

"Little hitches, some moans and some snorts. I can't sound like you, Chief. You've got a girly snore." 

Very amused, Blair pulled his cold bare feet underneath him and sat cross-legged. He turned so he was facing his insomniac friend and asked, "What can I do to help, Jim?" His hand rested on Jim's shoulder, gently rubbing it. "Can I give you a massage? Would that help?" 

"It might. Temporarily. But as soon as you stopped and went back to bed, I'd be awake again." Jim took a deep breath. "You want to know the honest truth?" 

"Now there's a concept." Blair scooted a bit closer. 

"I don't like sleeping alone. I've always been a cuddler. I like a warm body in my bed. I like to feel another person close. I don't sleep well if I'm alone." 

"So if you had someone in bed with you, you could sleep better?" 

"I always slept like a baby when I was married." 

"Well, you're not dating anyone." 

"No. I have pretty much given up on women, Chief. I'm tired of the hassle." 

Blair nodded in agreement, having come to the same conclusion. "What if _I_ sleep with you? Would that work?" 

"Would you like to be my cuddle-buddy?" Jim's smile was warm. "You would do that for me?" 

"Sure, if it'll help you sleep." Blair inched closer to him. 

"It's not just while I sleep that I like having a warm body to cuddle." Jim said. He drew Blair into his lap and pulled him into a loose snuggle. "I know you never saw this side of me, but I'm an affectionate person." 

"Oh, I saw this side of you. Lots of times." Blair got comfortable in his embrace and began to absently pet his bicep. "I like to cuddle, too, you know. And it's best with someone you love." 

"Yeah, exactly." Jim said. 

"Yeah." Blair took the remote from his hand and turned off the television. "That's why this feels so good." 

"Because you love me?" 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah, me, too." 

"Good." 

"I have a feeling we're gonna be spending a lot of time in bed." 

"Sounds good to me." 

"Yeah. Me, too." 

"Jim?" 

"Hm?" 

"What is it, exactly, that we're developing here? What do you want to happen between us?" 

Jim played with his hair. Lightly, he brushed his thumb across those full lips. "It's up to you, babe. If you want to just be my cuddle-buddy, that's okay. If you want more, that's okay, too." 

"I'm willing for anything, Jim. I've loved you since the minute I met you. Contrary to your early opinion of me, I'm not a horn-dog. I'm not driven by impulse and I do not walk around with a raging hard-on all the time. But I can rise to the occasion if you're in the mood." 

Jim kissed him, sensually, softly, lingering, and Blair melted into it, moaning. When their eyes met again, Jim was very tenderly running a hand up and down the length of his hip and thigh. "I'm not exactly the make-out king, either. So...neither of us are red hot lovers. Nothing wrong with that." He repeated the kiss, his hand stroking Blair's firm ass beneath the boxers and long tee shirt. "I _am_ starting to get a little red hot right now." 

"Yeah, me, too." Blair whispered. "Ready to go to bed?" 

"I'm ready." On his feet, Blair led the way up the stairs to Jim's king-sized bed. 

Their clothes were gone by the time they hit the sheets. Their kisses took on a greater urgency. Blair's hand began to explore and discovered Jim's hard cock. "Wow, that's a raging hard-on." he commented, and began to pump it carefully. 

Jim's hand wrapped around Blair's equally raging hard-on and matched his strokes. "Are we competing here?" 

"No, no competition. You'd win, hands down. I just want to make you feel good." 

"Oh, you're doing that. What about you?" 

"It feels _real_ good." Blair was squirming. 

The pressure of their hands soon had them both at the point of no return. Blair's orgasm was first. Jim watched his face in fascination as he moaned through the tides of orgasm. "You're beautiful." the bigger man breathed into his ear. 

His recovery time was short, and Blair resumed his ministrations to Jim's cock. The sentinel came with shouts and whimpers, which pleased Blair intensely. 

As they cleaned themselves and settled down into a comfortable cuddle, Blair said, "That was great." 

"Yeah, it was." 

"When can we do it again?" 

"Tomorrow, after we sleep." 

"That's a long time, man." 

Jim chuckled. "I thought you weren't a horn-dog." 

"I'm not, man. I'm just..." Blair kissed him again, threw a leg over his hip to bring their groins together. "I'm not." 

"Go to sleep, babe. Tomorrow. We'll have sex tomorrow." 

"Okay. I like cuddling, too. I do." 

"Good. So cuddle. And sleep." 

"Okay. Good night." 

"Good night." 

Blair bumped cocks with him again. 

"Chief." 

"Okay. Going to sleep." 

A slow, smooth grind. 

"Blair." 

"Sorry." 

"I'm gonna start calling you Horndog." 

Blair burst into giggles. "Don't you dare." 

"I will." 

Blair turned his back to him and subtly rubbed his ass against Jim's groin. 

"Blair." 

"I'm cuddling." 

"Uh huh.""I _am_. Just let me cuddle." 

"Cuddlers lie _still_." 

"Oh." Blair yawned drowsily. "Okay. Well. Good night, Jim." 

"Good night." Jim kissed his ear and closed his eyes. 

Ten minutes later, he fell asleep to his partner's soft girly snores. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
